


For Me

by AmmoLovesJyron



Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Angst, Familial Relationships, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hoppo's her dad SHOOK, Meeting Hoppo, Romance develops over time, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Helena Westbrook left Bruce Hopkins without a trace, not even a goodbye letter or a note to explain. She disappeared, nothing hinting to where she'd gone.18 years later, and Grace wants to know why her mum ran away from her love at the first chance she got.I will be including as many lifeguards as possible, but there'll be a special focus on Kerrbox and Hoppo since those two grew up together, oh and probably Maxi/Harrison since I have a soft spot for them. Don't tell anyone lmao.





	1. She Ran Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my attempt at a multi-chapter fic about Grace Westbrook meeting Hoppo for the first time as her father; her mother never told her his identity, so when her mother passed it was up to Grace to find him. Uh, just read and it'll make more sense I promise.  
> BASICS:  
> Grace is Hoppo’s child, and no one (not even him) knows about her, so when she turns up one day at the tower with an old photo of the man who’s supposedly her father, it’s up to him to figure out what happened. Even Kerrbox isn’t convinced. Maxi’s finger is on the speed dial to call the cops btw. Don’t tell her.
> 
>  

 

Growing up without a dad isn’t always the sob story some people depict it to be; my father lived in Sydney apparently, I was in Perth with my mum, and I’d never met the man who made up half of my DNA. Mum had made it her personal mission to make sure I didn’t miss out on things fathers did with their daughters- she taught me how to change my first tyre, she made sure I knew how to mow a lawn, how to tell a boy to fuck off. It was safe to say my mum was my best friend and both of my parents rolled into one. As I got older I began to ask about my dad, but all she could do was smile at me with this sad look in her eyes.

“He’s off doing the thing he loves, and I never want to stop him from doing that.”

I always left it at that; if I didn’t, we’d both cry and I hated when that happened.

Apparently I looked a lot like my dad- I had his eyes, his freckles, even his smile when I got into my teens. My mum often said if I saw him in a crowd of random people I’d just _know_ that it was him.

 

I’d been looking for him since I was five in every crowd I went into, every concert, every pub or cinema. Not once did I get the feeling my mum had said I’d get when I saw him. My mum was someone who believed in true love, and she believed that what she and my dad had back before I was born was something very close to it. When I asked why she didn’t go after him, she just gave me the same answer every time.

_I love him too much to hold him back from his new life_

And god, that hurt, but it also made me love her so much more. My mum was selfless and caring and empathetic toward everyone- that’s probably what led her to being an aged care nurse. She loved to care for others, take responsibility for their wellbeing when no one else would, and it was obvious how much she loved her job whenever I got the opportunity to visit.

 

The week after my eighteenth birthday mum sat me down on the couch and handed me an old photograph, along with a phone number.

“You’re a grown adult now, it’s your choice if you want to contact him,” she’d told me. I hadn’t thought about it for a second before I’d thrown my arms around her in a tight hug.

“I’ve got you and that’s all I could ever need.”

So the photo and number was put in my sock drawer, along with my other random memories of my dad that my mum had given me over the years. I didn’t want to meet my dad anymore- it was all I could think about for so much of my childhood, while other kids were hugging their fathers and asking them for money to go shopping, I’d spent a lot of time at Scarborough beach doing surfing lessons and working them off by cleaning change rooms and toilets. Dad wasn’t an important factor in my life anymore.

And then mum died.

 

It was sudden, the nurses told me. I’d been numb, one hand grasping a cup of water the other grasping the chair I was sitting on. A nurse who had stayed with me for a lot of the waiting process agreed to take me home, and on the way home all I could do was stare out the window. Mum was dead.

_Mum was dead_.

My last family member was dead. My best friend was dead, and there was nothing I could have done about it- it had been a freak car collision, this dude had driven through a red light and pretty much shoved my mum’s car so far it had collided with a power pole on the other side of the road. It was safe to say I didn’t need many more details after that.

 

I spent three weeks just sitting in the empty, cold, lonely house, moping and getting ready for a funeral. My mum had given me a nice sum of money for inheritance luckily, so I used that to give her a funeral she would have wanted; low key and private, and only a couple of people that truly loved her.

At the end, a couple of her colleagues approached me with their condolences and baked goods, before disappearing back to their homes full of family and love. I went back home to emptiness and grief, and a mourning that I never imagined I’d feel at only eighteen. Grief was the worst feeling to try to grasp an understanding of; it was something I never hoped to feel again.

 

Another couple of months passed, me living on the inheritance money and sick leave pay from my shitty job, before I’d had enough. I showered, did my hair and makeup, and got dressed. Mum wouldn’t want me to be so down because she’d passed, so I was going to make a move.

I needed a pair of socks for my converse, and opened my sock drawer to find a pair. It was nearly empty, reminding me I needed to do laundry, but something stuck out to me like a sore thumb. Dad’s photo glinted at me in the weak sunlight streaming through my window, and I picked it up gingerly to inspect it. This man was my father, and I’d forgotten that I’d kept it until then.

I flipped the photograph and there was some handwriting on the back that I didn’t recognise. _Dad’s?_

_Helena and Bruce Hopkins, 1993_

_Bondi Beach Lifeguard Tower_

_I love you Helena. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive._

It hit me.

My dad was a lifeguard on Bondi Beach. He had been then… what if he still was? What if he was still there, watching over that beach, hoping that he’d see my mum again? He’d loved her… so why had she run away?

_Oh my god. She ran away for me._

 

 

 


	2. Don't Make Me Call The Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Grace arrives at the Bondi Lifeguard tower asking for Hoppo, it takes a sharp turn that she didn't expect.  
> Kerrbox starts to get an idea of what she's trying to get at, while Hoppo doesn't want to hear about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: BAD LANGUAGE. A lot of fucks, shits, and oh craps coming your way. Beware :)  
> (I feel so stupid making a note about swearing but some people are so sensitive to it I swear to gosh)

The Sydney airport was pretty quiet for a Saturday afternoon, and I managed to make my way out in less than forty five minutes- a record for airports, honestly. The airport wasn’t fantastic but it was bearable and I managed to find my rental car easily with the help of the person working there. It was a simple Suzuki Swift, and as I climbed in I checked the mirror.

My hair was a mess, my bare face was covered in pimples and acne scars (I’m still a teenager, get over it) and I realised just how tired I was. It was only a couple hours flight from Perth to Sydney but I still felt it and my body just wanted to sleep- but I had a job to do.

 

My SatNav sent me in circles a couple times before it finally understood where I was trying to get to; another thirty minutes and I was pressing the button to get into the Bondi Beach car park. The air was crisp, the breeze gentle, and I realised just how nice a Sydney summer’s day was. I’d never been to Sydney but I quickly found myself falling in love with the city- the bits I’d seen of it through my windscreen was spectacular, and I was excited to explore more once I had what I needed.

What I needed was my father, in case you were unaware.

 

A couple of questions, some misleading directions, and I found myself knocking on the door to the Lifeguard tower. Even through the door I could hear laughing and it made me nervous- they weren’t laughing at me, but I was disturbing their fun. When I didn’t get a response after a minute, I knocked louder. This time there was some _shhhhh!’ing_ going on and I waited, until the door opened.

“Hi darlin’, what can I help you with?”

A tall, tanned man stood in front of me, his features chiselled but his eyes were kind and gentle. His white teeth smiled at me, and I found myself speechless for a second because of how shit scared I was. A squeeze of the photo in my pocket and I knew what I had to do, pulling it out.

“I need to speak to this man; do you know who he is?”

I handed the tall guy the photo and he reached for a shirt just inside the door, LIFEGUARD printed on the arm in black to fit with the light blue material. He took it and skimmed it over, eyebrows furrowing.

“Bruce Hopkins… oh! You’re looking for Hoppo sweetheart, just a sec I’ll get him for you. I’m Harries by the way.”

“I’m Grace Westbrook.”

He disappeared into the tower, gesturing for me to come in. There was a collection of men in front of what seemed to be an observation desk, having a sing to Taylor Swift’s Blank Space. One of them waved at me politely, and I smiled back. Harries appeared again, and he handed me back the photo.

“Hoppo’s on his way, in the meantime I’ve got his partner in crime Kerrbox.”

A smaller, paler man shook my hand, a friendly smile on his face.

“I’m Rod Kerr, everyone calls me Kerrbox. What brings you to Bondi in search of our handsome boss?”

I was taken aback for a moment, before Kerrbox plucked the photo out of my hand.

“Oh, that’s a great photo, he seems so happy there… wait…”

Kerrbox’s eyes shot up to me, just in time for the door to open again.

_“Okay you lot, what have you concocted up this time?”_

I turned and my heart stopped.

I had _that_ feeling.

“Fuck.”

 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t even see you. I’m Bruce Hopkins, but all the boys here call me Hoppo. What can I do for you today?”

Hoppo’s eyes twinkled, a smile on his lips. He was tanned dark, with freckles from many years in the sun with maybe not enough sunscreen. I took him in, looking him up and down, before looking at my photo.

“I-“

“-I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. Do you speak English?”

“She speaks English alright,” Harries replied, and I heard Kerrbox snort. Hoppo glared at them, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you two have a job to do? Y’know… saving lives?”

“Oh, yeah, but Harrison’s doing so good!” Harries complained with a touch of cheekiness that made me instantly like him. Kerrbox grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

“Me and Harries are gonna go and get changed into our boardies, we’re technically finished for the day. Nice to meet you, Grace.”

“You too Kerrbox, Harries.”

They disappeared out the door upstairs. Hoppo turned to me, confusion with hints of frustration showing on his face.

“I-“

“-Grace, right? Look, come to my office. These boys have work to do, even if they don’t think they do.”

One of the younger boys upstairs groaned, tossing something to the desk.

“Hoppo, tell Jesse to fuck off with his Wet Willies!” He yelled. Hoppo sighed, pinching his nose before he dashed up the stairs and smoothly dealt with the situation. He returned and smiled, gesturing to the door.

“Come with me.”

 

His office was small and smelled like the beach- salt water, wet bathers, and maybe a hint of too much deodorant. There were photos taped up everywhere, between surfers and news articles I got the idea how much he adored his job.

“So, Grace, why did you ask for me? I’m sorry, but we don’t take photos with fans while we’re on duty, it’s a new rule we’re trying to stick into the younger boys-“

“-did you know Helena Westbrook?”

Hoppo’s face tensed, and I could immediately see why everyone respected him so much. His teeth clenched, and he stood, gesturing to the door.

“Please leave.”

“But, I-“

“-get out!”

“I-“

“-don’t make me call the police, Grace.”

So I got up from the chair in front of his desk, rushing to the door. Before I left, I pressed the photo into his hand.

“I’m staying in the Apartment Hotel, it's the second on the right across the pavilion. I’m in room twelve if you want to talk.”

 


	3. You're Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seconds become minutes. Minutes become hours, and the sun sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to make this an actual book, so if you have any ideas for this let me know! I'm going to go back to one shots once this is finished heh.

Seconds became minutes, minutes into hours. The sun set, giving me an incredible scene of the dusk sky; the view from my apartment was incredible- it gave me a full spectacle across Bondi, and I looked on when I realised there were lifeguards packing up the flags and signs for the night. From my balcony I couldn’t tell if it was any of them that I’d met that afternoon, and I watched them laughing and joking as they finished their jobs for the night.

 

Meeting my dad was something that I’d thought would go kind of smoothly- he’d realise who my mum was, there would be some denial, and then a gushy scene and I’d get to hug my dad for the first time. When I met Hoppo, I didn’t feel that. I felt cold and unwelcomed, and it hurt. Five year old me wanted to cry for my mum, to tell her everything that she didn’t want to hear about the man she loved so deeply; eighteen year old me reminded myself she was gone now. Hoppo was cold the second I’d mentioned my mum’s name, almost as though just hearing her name brought back memories he’d tried to push away. He was hurting.

 

My night routine consisted of washing my face and going to bed, so when it got close to 9:30pm I went to the bedroom of the hotel apartment and closed the bedroom door behind me, getting dressed into my pyjamas. Despite it only being 6pm at home in Perth, my body was exhausted from what I’d experienced and I couldn’t help but to crawl in under the comfortable sheets, turn up the air con a little higher than probably normal. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, there was a knock on the door. I groaned, snuggling down and trying to ignore the knock.

“Grace, Grace open up. We need to talk about this.”

_Hoppo._

“It’s late.”

I didn’t even say hi when I opened the door, and by the look on the older man’s face, I could tell he was a little surprised.

“I know, and I’m sorry. We need to talk, though. About… about Helena.”

He held up the photo I’d given him, and I just sighed.

“Come in, I guess.”

 

There wasn’t anything to make in the bar fridge so I pulled two beers out, twisting off the caps and handing one to Hoppo. He accepted it, didn’t take a sip. His eyes were trained on my movements, and his hands were shaking slightly. I realised he’d changed from his uniform, and showered. The man in front of me was sad, and confused, and not the confident leader I’d seen earlier.

“What have we got to talk about?” I asked, sitting on the far end of the couch. He was sitting on the other end, and the tension in the air felt thick. I wanted to slice it with a knife.

“How do you know Helena?” Hoppo blurted. I was taken aback, and physically stuttered for a moment before I cleared my throat.

“I don’t know; how do you know her?”

“She’s the only woman I have ever loved.”

My heart dropped, and I swallowed thickly. God, how was I going to break it to him?

“Was Helena your aunt or something? You- you uh, you have her nose. And her hair…” Hoppo asked, and I bit my lip. Take a drink of beer. Think of your mother, and how much she sacrificed for you- this man included.

“Helena... Bruce- “

“-it’s Hoppo. Everyone calls me that.”

“Right. Hoppo, I… I need to tell you something. I don’t- I don’t know how you’re going to feel about this, so I’m just going to say it.”

Hoppo put his beer on the coffee table, reaching toward me.

“What is it?”

“Three months ago, Helena was killed in a car accident.”

“Oh my god.”

He got up, shoving his body up to pace. I watched, tears filling my eyes.

“Hoppo, please… just sit, there’s more and I… it’s a big one.”

“Just- give me a minute.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, the door closing behind him and I glanced around, sipping my beer. He’d loved her, and she’d loved him, it only became more obvious the more time I spent around Hoppo. Being around my mother for all of my life it had been pretty clear, but as I saw this grown man with tears threatening to spill it hit me just how much they’d loved each other.

Hoppo returned, sitting on the couch. He was fidgeting still, and I saw how he reached for his beer then pushed it away again. His eyes focused on me, and he tried to smile but it was weak. He was broken with this news.

“What else did you need to tell me?”

“Well, she… she left you something… something that she loved and protected with her life.”

“What was it? What are you talking about?”

“Me. She left me, I’m her daughter.”

The next thing I knew Hoppo had passed out, slumping as he fell off the couch.

 

“Grace…”

“Oh shit, Hoppo hey. It’s okay, I’m here.”

I placed the cold cloth on his forehead as he came around. He took it off, looking up at me.

“What was his name, Grace?”

“What?”

I frowned, as he took my wrist.

“The man your mother loved enough to have a baby with; what’s his name? Is he good to you?”

I pulled away, sitting on the floor beside his head. I played with my pyjama top, biting on my lip. Fears ran through my head, about how he’d reacted to what I had to say so far, when I decided to just do it.

“His name’s Bruce Hopkins and I wouldn’t know if he’s good to me because my mum left Sydney so this man could have an incredible career saving people’s lives.”

“Oh my god.”

Hoppo stood, staggering from the remnants of when he fainted, and recovered enough to walk. I watched as he grabbed his wallet, pulling something out before sitting back down. At first I panicked, thinking he was going to offer me money, but instead he handed me a photo.

“This is your mother, when we met. She was beautiful, so carefree and loving toward everyone. I was kind of a hardass.”

I looked at the image; it was obviously dated, from being in the early 90’s, and I looked back to Hoppo.

“How long were you two together? Before she… disappeared?”

“Almost two and a half years. God, she liked to celebrate everything… anniversaries were her favourite though, between them and birthdays.”

I slowly nodded, handing the photo back to him. Hoppo tucked it back into his wallet, pulling me on to the couch.

“If you’re really my daughter, let me get a look at you.”

I blushed, gesturing to my face.

“Mum always said I had your smile, and your freckles.”

“Oh no, you’re her through and through. God, even down to your voice.”

Hoppo’s smile was wide, his eyes brimming with fondness and tears. I touched his arm.

“You’re not mad?”

“A little. I wish she’d just told me.”

“She saw how passionate you were about lifeguarding, and she didn’t want to distract you. She loved you, she loved you so much.”

“You are not a distraction, in no way are you a distraction.”

Hoppo was quick to tell me something I’d never heard before, and I sniffed. God damn tears, fuck off.

“You know, my mum used to say when I was younger that when I met my dad, I’d just _know_. She was right, I saw you and it felt like everything just made a little more sense.”

“I wish I could say the same; I just saw a tourist asking for a photo for Bondi Rescue promo.”

“Oh, you were on that show?”

“Yeah, still am actually. Being Head Lifeguard means I’ve got some standards to uphold.”

He sighed, gesturing to the beer he’d abandoned on the coffee table.

“I gave up drinking for your mum; thought it’d bring her back to me, she used to hate it. God, that was so stupid.”

“No, it wasn’t. I think it was a really smart choice, actually. Look how healthy you are now.”

He smiled, grasping my knee with a rough, weathered hand.

“So you’re Grace Westbrook?”

“Yeah. Grace Westbrook-Hopkins, actually.”

“You’re your mum, oh my god. You look so much like her.”

“Really? I never really saw her, all she saw was you.”

“Maybe we’re blinded,” he chuckled. He stood, grabbing his hat and keys.

“I should go, you probably want to get to bed. Why don’t you come down to the tower tomorrow, and I’ll introduce you to the family?”

“Wow, really? I’d love that.”

“Done. Be ready around 9-ish.”

 

And with that, Hoppo was gone.


	4. If She'd Just Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God, if she'd just said something, wish she hadn't taken matters into her hands..."  
> "I'm not Helena, I'm Grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I've rewritten parts of this chapter so it now includes Hoppo's two daughters- in this I've made Lauren twenty-six and Georgia twenty-two. Hope that's okay with everyone.
> 
> So uh basically this chapter is a lot of Hoppo being like WHY and Grace being like... k thanx next feat!shy flirty Ryan Yerbury (aka Maxi's cousin) oh and Maxi hasn't dropped to part time lifeguarding yet so that's why he's still around a fair bit.

6am came before I really had a chance to think about it, and the second I looked at my phone for the time I was too excited to go back to sleep. Part of me wanted to just go back to Perth and never speak to Hoppo again, but a different part of me- a stronger part of me- wanted to go and see this man that was my father. I had so many questions for him and a lot of catching up to do. He’d said nine, so I got up and had breakfast before heading down to Bondi for an early morning surf. Surfing helped to clear my head and I couldn’t wait to try the waves that were so popular.

 

The beach was reasonably peaceful when I got there- only a few people had decided to go into the water, most staying on the beach doing other activities such as yoga, nippers or tai chi. I rented a board from the guy on the sand and headed for the good waves, keeping an eye out for other surfers. It was important to obey the surfer’s code every time you went surfing, and today was no different despite the lack of people.

 

Catching a wave in I managed to get back to the beach with ease and dragged my board back, thanking the guy and then checking the time.

 _8:15_. Oof, I didn’t think it was that late.

“Grace!”

Someone yelled my name and my head spun, eyes widening when I saw Harries, one of the lifeguards I’d met yesterday. He caught up in a buggy, pulling up beside me. With a smile, he tossed his stuff off the passenger seat.

“Don’t usually do this but you’re a special one.”

“Hoppo tell you?”

Harries shrugged.

“More or less. Box filled us in on most of it, actually. Him and Hoppo are thick as thieves.”

“Right…”

He patted the seat beside him.

“Jump in, I’ll special delivery. Hey, ask nicely and I’ll do it with a smile.”

I cracked up laughing, Harries laughing too. I tossed my bag on to the floor and pulled my jumper on as Harries turned back toward the tower, using his radio with one hand while the other was on the steering wheel.

“Harries to tower, I’m bringing Hoppo’s daughter number three up now if you can find him?”

“Maxi to Harries; Hoppo’s currently pacing his office last time I checked and Box has been in a mood all morning.”

“Thanks mate.”

At that we pulled up at the tower. I picked up my bag and hopped out, waving at Harries.

“Thanks!”

“Anytime darlin’, welcome to Bondi!”

And he was gone, speeding down the beach. I headed up the steps, knocking on the door.

A few seconds later it opened, and there stood a tall blonde boy completely shirtless, one side of his chest covered in a couple stars. I smiled politely, and he blinked for a moment.

“Wait… you- you’re Grace? Hoppo’s daughter?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Uh, c’mon in. I’m Maxi, nice to meet you.”

We shook hands, then I heard yelling.

“Maxi if you want to prove you want your job, I suggest you keep an eye on the water.”

Maxi winced, hearing a gruff voice from behind him that I recognised as a lifeguard from yesterday. Maxi sighed, gesturing to the guy sitting in the back of the room doing some paperwork.

“That’s Kerrbox. Don’t mind him.”

“He was so nice yesterday… is everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, probably not. Box keeps everything bottled up sometimes.”

“Right…”

I blushed, Maxi gesturing for me to come inside.

“Someone can walk you to the office if you want,” he offered. I shook my head, smiling.

“Direct me and I’ll figure it out.”

 

I knocked on the office door once, twice. Waited. Through the glass I could see my father on the phone, pacing the floor. He glanced up and spotted me, nearly dropping his phone. He hastily finished the call and rushed to open the door. We stood opposite each other, shifting from foot to foot. Shit, the awkwardness. Ugh.

“Uh, uhm… h-hey?”

I blushed, and Hoppo smiled, glancing at his feet for a minute.

“Honest, I have no idea what the hell I’m doing,” he spoke. I laughed, and he sighed.

“I’m guessing you’ve met some of the boys?”

“Yes and no? I- uhm… I thought we could get something to eat instead, get to know each other if you’re not busy?”

“No! I- uh fuck, I mean I’m not busy, so-“

“-show me a good spot, Hoppo.”

He reached for his hat and wallet, picking up his radio.

“Maxi and Jesse, if I catch you two still out in the waves on my way out I swear to god you’ll be on change room duty for a month.”

“Aw thanks Hop, glad to know I’m not part of that,” I heard a kiwi voice ring through, and Hoppo sighed.

“Harrison mate, can you stay till nine tonight?”

“Love to!”

Hoppo snorted, laughing.

“I was kidding. Stay out of trouble you lot, I’m taking Grace to lunch.”

“We’ll stay put mate, don’t stress.”

A more confident voice rang through, and Hoppo relaxed a little.

“Thanks Reidy.”

He nodded at me.

“C’mon, let’s go.”

 

The little café on the pavilion was gorgeous, small and quaint and I adored everything on the menu. Hoppo picked something small since he had to be on beach patrol soon, so I decided to do the same. The crumbed mozzarella sticks looked incredible, with a Caesar salad I knew I’d be laughing. We both got coffee, and while the food was being made I pulled my bag into my lap.

“Mum had these… I think one day she wanted to give them to you.”

I handed him box stack of photos that mum had labelled FOR BRUCE years ago, something that made me curious in my childhood but now I knew what she meant. She wanted him to have these photos and I didn’t want anything more than to let him. He opened the box and sighed, picking up the first one.

“You’ve got her nose, definitely,” he spoke, and I raised an eyebrow.

“What-“

He held up the photo, it being me when I was just born. I blushed, looking down.

“That was the first of many photos. Mum loved to take pictures, she called them _Milestone Moments_ until I was twelve or something then it just got weird.”

“Fair enough.”

Hoppo held up a photo from around that time in my life, where I’d cut my own hair and made it feathery on one side. I grimaced, taking it from him.

“Ugh, I never want to see that again.”

“Well I do, and I know the boys will too.”

I groaned, as he slid it back into the box then put it on his lap, smiling at me.

“Thanks for these.”

I thanked the waitress who brought our coffee out and immediately took a sip, wincing when it was too hot. Hoppo laughed, leaving his to the side. I recovered, sitting the mug on the table.

“What about you; anyone else in your life, any kids?”

“Not recently, and yeah; two daughters actually. Lauren’s twenty-six and Georgia’s twenty-two. They can’t wait to meet you.”

Hoppo shifted in his seat wearily, and I frowned.

“Not recently- sorry, too early. Ignore that.”

“My wife divorced me in 2016- our relationship had been shit before then, on and off for years. It wasn’t healthy and it really affected our relationship with our daughters. We got married in 2015 but decided it just wasn’t meant to be. She said that I didn’t put everything I could into that relationship, and in a way she was right. All I ever thought about was Helena, and it sounds weird to say that but… god, I loved her. I broke up with her for Helena, and to move on I made a couple dumb mistakes.”

His eyes misted over and I reached for a napkin to hand to him. Hoppo swiped under his eyes, sniffing.

“Uh, never mind… so, it’s just me, my girls, and the guys who are practically my brothers and kids. I don’t know, since I couldn’t have Helena it was good enough for me.”

He straightened up as a waitress approached us with our food.

“So, you surf?” He asked, and I nodded.

“Yeah, have been for almost four years now. It doesn’t seem like a long time but it’s a good way to de-stress and I’m really lucky to have an easy beach close to where I lived.”

“Where was that?”

“Perth, WA. I was born there.”

“Wow, quite the trek then. When are you thinking about going back?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

Hoppo froze as he met my eyes, until I half smiled.

“I kind of like it here.”

“Me too Grace; me too.”

We ate in silence for a couple minutes, before I glanced up.

“So, give me a rundown of the lifeguards. Who’s who?”

“Well… first you’ve got one of the best lifeguards I’ve ever seen- Harries…”

 

It hit 10am and Hoppo sighed, standing. He’d paid without telling me and when he got back I offered to pay him back but he just shook me off.

“It’s my way of beginning to pay for the years I’ve missed- not that money is a way to make up for the years! I just-“

“-it’s okay, I know what you meant.”

We got up and he picked up the box of photos, smiling. I grabbed his phone from on top of the box, unlocking it as it didn’t have a passcode and added myself to his contacts. I texted myself so I had his number too, smiling.

“Maybe we can do dinner with the boys one night, I’d love to meet them-“

“-Hoppo!”

A man I’d never seen before jogged up to us, dressed in a lifeguard shirt and board shorts. Immediately Hoppo was on alert, and when the guy got to us he grabbed Hoppo’s shirt.

“There’s been an incident down at Tamarama, we need to go now.”

“Shit. Okay, I’m coming. I’m sorry Grace, I’ll see you later okay?”

“Yeah, go! Good luck!”

Hoppo jogged off, carrying the box still. I watched after him for a moment, before shaking my head and smiling. Well, if he had something to do, I’d go and do something fun.

 

“This one is two bedroom, one and a half bathroom and has a decent sized living area.”

I glanced around the apartment, heading out to the balcony. I stood there for a little while, before turning to the real estate agent.

“Okay. I’m in.”

“Good to hear Grace!”

 

_Hoppo: Grace, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? We’re having a little get together tonight, a couple of the boys, myself, Lauren and Georgia. Hoppo._

_Grace: I’d love to! Where are we meeting?_

_Hoppo: To Grace,_

_Mine, it’d be a good time to formally introduce you to everyone. Hoppo._

_Grace: Sounds like fun. What time should I show up?_

_Hoppo: Grace,_

_7-ish if you could please. Don’t bring anything we’re doing take out and garlic bread tonight. Hoppo._

_Grace: I’ll see you there!_

_Hoppo: *address sent*_

**(fight me on this this is deadass how Hoppo would text lmao)**

With the invitation in mind, I headed for the shower in my hotel room. It was 5pm so I realistically had about an hour and a half to get ready completely. The other half an hour would be spent trying to find Hoppo’s- uh, my dad’s… Bruce’s?

I give up.

I showered and changed into a pair of shorts, a flowy tank top, a denim jacket I found in my suitcase, paired with low white converse and my sunglasses. Despite Hoppo telling me not to bring anything, I felt bad and headed to the supermarket a couple blocks back. With a huge box of Favourites, I now knew for sure that they couldn’t hate me on first sight. You can’t hate someone with a huge box of chocolates under their arm.

 

Standing at Hoppo’s door was daunting. I hesitated, before I knocked. There was laughter coming from inside, then a dog barked and I heard Hoppo tell it off before the heavy wooden door opened and I could see him through the flyscreen. He’d changed into casual clothes, and waved me in.

“Thanks for coming Grace, c’mon through. Let me introduce you to the boys- is that a box of Favourites?”

“Uhhhh… yes?”

“Here.”

He took them from me and opened a door to a bedroom in the hallway, tossing them on to the bed.

“Before Maxi and Harrison get to them,” he explained, and I laughed. Hoppo’s arm went across my shoulders, and we walked into the kitchen/dining area. There stood nearly a dozen men, drinking beer or other alcoholic beverages and talking. I spotted a couple of girls hanging around, and when I entered the room there was cheering.

“Welcome to the party Grace!” One of the men came over to me and Hoppo, and it hit me that I knew him.

“Sorry… Jesse, right?”

“Close, I’m Maxi. Flattered though, Jesse is gorgeous.”

Jesse’s head span to us at that moment, and he sent me a confident wave. I waved back, as Harries pushed through the crowd to hug me.

“Hello darlin’, come meet everyone!”

Kerrbox was sitting on a bar stool nearby, and he stood to say hello. The second I was close enough, he engulfed me in a hug that felt comforting and welcoming.

“I knew your mother sweetheart; she was the sweetest, most caring woman I’d ever met. I’m sorry she passed away. She was one of my best friends, she made Hop so happy.”

We pulled away and I swiped my finger under my eyes to check for tears, before I smiled.

“Thanks, Box.”

Hoppo took me by the shoulders, directing me to the collection of younger men such as Maxi, Jesse and their friends. We approached them and Maxi shifted, welcoming us into the conversation.

“Boys this is my daughter Grace. Grace, meet some of Bondi’s youngest, most immature lifeguards. You already know Maxi; this is his best mate Harrison, our kiwi rocket.”

Harrison waved shyly and I waved back. I recognised Jesse from early and shook his hand when he offered, smiling. Maxi gestured to another boy who was the youngest of the group, it was quite obvious by the way he acted and how the others seemed to protect him.

“This is my cousin Ryan, he’s a trainee lifeguard at the moment but I have no doubt he’ll get through.”

“Hi Ryan!”

“Hey, how’s it going?”

He was shy and quiet but nodded at me, Maxi nudging him.

“She’s your age mate, be good okay? You know how Hop feels about the beds-“

“-Maxi!”

Harrison shoved his hand over Maxi’s mouth, mouthing an apology to me. I smiled, nodding.

“It’s fine. Maxi, did you get put on change room duty after all that?”

He gaped at me while Jesse and Harrison laughed, Ryan glancing between them in confusion. Maxi cleared his throat, shifting before he answered.

“Yeah, we did… too many pranks on lunch break.”

Everyone in the group burst out laughing, Hoppo leaning close to Maxi’s ear.

“We’ll talk about the slime in the binocular cupboard later.”

 

Next were a group of the older men and I shook hands with all of them- Deano, Reidy, and Corey. Harries and Kerrbox were with them, and I quickly fell into easy conversation with all of them about their families and where I was from. I quickly understood that Deano and Reidy were the two cheeky ones from the group, Corey being the more serious one and Kerrbox being in the middle of all of them. Hoppo had his hand on my shoulder the whole time, until we heard a timer go off and he grinned.

“Garlic bread guys!”

 

During dinner I met Maxi’s girlfriend, Harries and Deano’s wives, and Jesse’s… uh. He didn’t tell me what she was, just introduced her and said she’d come with him that night. I didn’t ask any further questions. Jesse was kind of mysterious, but he was also friendly and funny at the same time. He was guarded but it was obvious he had a lot of fun with Maxi and Harrison. I sat with them for dinner, standing to get a glass of sprite when two older girls strut over to me. It was obvious these two were my half sisters, and the smaller one reached to hug me.

“Hi sweetie, I’m Lauren.”

“Hi! I’m Grace.”

Lauren was short, but perfectly in proportion and when I looked to Georgia she was tall, but had a similar body type to her older sister- our older sister. I went to hug Georgia too, but she took a step back.

“I’m sorry?” She spoke, and I winced.

“Oh, um, I-“

“-G, not cool. Chill, it’s not her fault.”

Georgia flicked her hair over her shoulder, huffing as she walked away. Lauren smiled apologetically at me, touching my arm.

“I’m really sorry; Georgia’s been through a lot these last few years. She’s still in the mindset that mum and dad are going to get back together.”

Lauren’s eyes matched our dad’s, and she seemed kind, almost maternal. I felt comfortable with her, and she nodded her head at the younger boys currently hanging around the Woolies mud cake Hoppo was pulling out of the fridge.

“What do you think of everyone so far? It can be a lot to take in; I met Maxi when I was a fifteen, and then Jesse, Jake and Harrison all kind of slid in.”

“What about Maxi’s cousin? Ryan, isn’t it?”

“Ryan’s… interesting… I don’t really know him actually, he’s quite a bit younger than me and he’s really only been here a couple months.”

I nodded, humming.

“Well Jesse’s kind of like… mysterious. I like talking to him though; he’s got something about him that you’re a bit like tell _me more!_ every time he speaks. It’s a talent I don’t think he realises he has.”

We looked at each other, and spoke simultaneously.

“Harrison.”

Both of us laughed, Lauren running a hand through her hair.

“Harrison is very, very charismatic. He’s always smiling, and we have this joke that where Maxi is Harrison is never far behind. Those two have stuck like glue to each other since they first met. I met him a few hours after he got off the plane, he was moving into Maxi’s spare room so dad took me over to meet him and give them a hand.”

I smiled, glancing over at him. He looked up from the mud cake in front of him that Hoppo had set out for the younger boys and sent me a curious wave. I waved back, looking back at Lauren. She looked over at the drinks table, nudging me.

“Come get some champagne with me?”

“Sure.”

 

Ryan was sitting away from everyone and I sat down beside him, offering him half of my slice of cake.

“Your cousin and his friends ate the rest, here.”

“Thanks.”

He blushed, taking the piece from me. We ate in silence for a moment, before he turned to me.

“You, uh- you… you look really pretty like that. Not that you don’t usually- I mean, I’ve only known you for like a day but you look extra pretty when you’re dressed like this-“

“-Grace, stop flirting!”

Harries appeared out of nowhere, a look on his face. I groaned and stood, squeezing Ryan’s arm.

“You look really pretty too, even though I’ve only known you for a couple hours.”

I followed Harries away, him clasping my shoulder.

“You and young Ryan, eh?”

“No, Harries! He got flustered and I wanted to reassure him.”

“Oof, you did more than that.”

“Harries!”

I punched his arm, heading for the bin to chuck my plate away.

“You’re awful.”

 

The night began to wind down, Harries and Deano disappearing reasonably early to let their babysitters go home. I hugged both of them, and they left with their wives. Next were Reidy and Corey- both were going home to their dogs, and right before they left Reidy piped up and asked if Corey would stay the night instead of leaving. This prompted laughter from everyone. Jesse left soon after, he explained he’d broken his back a little while ago and when it got cold he seized up so he was going home now before it could. Hoppo made him promise to text when he got home so we’d know he was safe. Lauren and Georgia wandered back to their uni accommodation, saying goodbye on their way out- well, Lauren did but Georgia didn’t even look at me. They left, and it was weird when I realised how big the living/dining area actually was. It’d been filled until then, and when it was empty it hit me this house was actually huge.

 

 Kerrbox took me by the shoulder, leaning close to my ear while I was listening to Harrison and Maxi banter back and forth. He seemed concerned, and I turned to face him.

“Hoppo’s outside, he wants you.”

“Oh, uh… thanks, Box.”

I excused myself from the conversation and headed for the back door.

 

Hoppo was sitting on a chair outside, looking at something on his phone. I sat down beside him, making my presence known and he sighed.

“I wish she’d just told me.”

I hummed, looking at the ground. Hoppo sighed, locking his phone and straightening up. He put his hand on my shoulder, making me look him in the eyes. I could feel his blue eyes boring into my soul, and I raised an eyebrow.

“Hop?”

“Stay. Stay for a while, I want to know my daughter and everything I’ve missed out on, even the unimportant shit that doesn’t seem like something to bring up.”

“I lost my first tooth when I was 6 because I ran into a pole?” I offered, and Hoppo chuckled before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

“I’m so sorry, if I’d known…”

“I know Hop, I know. It’s okay.”

I buried my head in his neck, heaving deep breaths to keep from crying.

“I’m so sorry that your mum died so young, she would have loved you so much,” he murmured, and I nodded into his shoulder.

“She loved the both of us, but she only got to express it to me,” I mumbled, close to sobbing. I was starting to  _ugly cry_ ; big Rudolph nose, red-ringed eyes, and my mascara was probably smudged. I took a shuddering breath, sobbing into Hoppo’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, holding on to the back of my head. It was then I realised just how much I’d been missing my dad my whole life and I clung on between sobs.

“I wish I’d been there for everything, but I was here saving lives, drinking, and pining for Helena instead. God, I wish she’d said something, wish she hadn’t just taken it into her own hands…”

“Hoppo…”

“I’m mad and I’m upset and I’m hurt but most of all, I regret not going after her.”

I nodded, the tears slowly subsiding. We hugged for a little younger, until Hoppo pulled away and wiped my eyes with a swipe of his thumb.

“God, all I see is her and it hurts,” he spoke, and I squeezed his hand.

“I’m not her, Hop. I’m Grace, not Helena.”

“I know sweetheart, and I can’t wait to get to know you more.”

I nodded, and we recovered enough to be human again. There was a barking and Hoppo unlocked a side door for a huge dog to appear. My basic dog breed knowledge told me it was a blue heeler cross something, and when I glanced at Hoppo he smiled.

“That’s Elle, don’t mind her.”

“She’s gorgeous! What is she?”

“She’s a blue heeler labrador cross.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen a dog like her.”

She thumped her tail against the ground in excitement, waiting for a pat and I let her sniff my hand before I gave her a pat. She flopped to the ground, exposing her stomach waiting for a pat and I couldn’t help myself. I got to my knees on the ground, rubbing her belly all over.

“She’s not usually this friendly, I lock her up when I have the boys here because some of them have young kids and she just tries to round them up.”

“Oh, Hoppo… she’s a sweetheart.”

“Don’t tell the boys but uh… she sleeps on my bed.”

I snorted, smacking my hand over my mouth quickly.

“Sorry. It's just- you’re such a hardass to everyone but you let your dog sleep on your bed?”

“Only when there’s a thunderstorm!” Hoppo protested, and I couldn’t help it as I laughed harder. Hoppo groaned, but I could tell he was laughing too. The back door opened, and I saw Kerrbox. He went to call out to us when he saw Elle and called her, the dog running over to him. I watched as she licked and scooted on her butt from excitement when she got to him, Kerrbox giving the dog a pat. She whined, and Hoppo called her back. She ran back and Hoppo locked her back up, looking at Kerrbox.

“What’s up mate?”

“Harrison’s not well, Maxi and Bridget are going home now, they’re taking Ryan back too.”

“Righto, I’ll see Maxi tomorrow then. Tell him I’ll give Harrison tomorrow off, it could just be a twenty-four hour thing.”

“Good call boss. I’m heading off too, see you tomorrow mate.”

“No worries Box, see you first thing.”

Kerrbox disappeared back inside, and I looked up at my dad.

“You’re nice. Should we go and check on Harrison?”

“Nah, he’s got Maxi. As strong as he acts he has a soft spot for Hux, feels bad for him since he's away from his family and stuff.”

Hoppo nudged my shoulder, a smile on his face.

“To tell you the truth he probably just ate too much cake.”

 

We went inside and popped a bottle of red wine, Hoppo offering me a glass. I accepted, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re 18?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Red wine’s good.”

“Mmm, yeah.”

He took a small sip from his glass and I saw as he swirled it around for a moment, taking another sip before pouring the rest of his glass back into the bottle.

“That’ll do me for tonight, work tomorrow.”

“What are you guys doing on the weekend?” I asked, and Hoppo frowned.

“I have Saturday afternoon off, not sure about the others. What’s up?”

“Could you help me move into my new apartment? Please?”

“Sure.”

I looked at the clock and saw it was ten at night, sliding off the bar stool.

“I should get going but uh- it was good, Hoppo. It was really good to get to know you, and it was fun to meet the boys.”

“It was good to see you again. I’m glad you had fun, honey.”

He wrapped me in that protective fatherly hug he’d given me outside earlier, and a part of me wondered if he’d given any of the boys it before, if he’d hugged Lauren and Georgia like that.. Another part of me just said to shut up and enjoy the moment… so I did. I relished the hug before stepping away and picking up my bag. Hoppo walked me to the door and said goodnight, making sure I was okay to get back to my hotel for the night. I headed down the driveway, waving as I walked and headed on my way. I turned my head once more, and got a glimpse of him leaning against the door frame. He disappeared behind the wooden door the second he realised I saw him, and I burst out laughing as I headed for my hotel.


	5. I wanted to see Bondi for myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's visit to give Hoppo his lunch soon becomes   
> \- getting involved in a prank  
> \- watching a double rescue  
> \- getting snappy with Ryan  
> \- helping a lost child  
> oh, and  
> \- Dad!

A month or so later I picked up a meat pie from a bakery on the beach and headed for the lifeguard tower, texting Hoppo that I had lunch for him. He texted back that he was around in the tower and he’d see me soon.

 

At this point I didn’t knock on the door anymore; either someone opened it to greet me, or I just walked in. This time was no different, Reidy was there waiting for me as I approached the door, and I’d barely put my hand on the door knob when he opened it and gestured for me to come inside. I glanced into the medbay, spotting Jesse doing something to someone’s sandwich. When I went to question him he put his finger to his lips, and Reidy sighed when he saw it too but let him go. Jesse finished up with whatever he was doing then rewrapped the sandwich in glad wrap, disappearing back up the steps to the observation desk. I heard the boys chatting, and then Reidy joined in.

“Nah mates, there’s no way that’s gonna win surfentag.”

I met them on the second floor, seeing Jesse, Harrison, Whippet and Reidy pouring over a piece of paper. Harrison gestured for me to see what they were looking at and I nearly burst out laughing when I saw what they were looking at.

“That… boys, that’s a drawing. There’s no way that thing can win whatever you’re talking about.”

“Surfentag? Maxi started it in his first year here, it’s how we finish the summer season. It’s basically make something cool and try to catch a wave on it. We’re in teams usually, except our compadre, the start of it all, Trent Maxwell has decided to go solo this year and we’re trying to make something to beat him.”

“Riiighhhtttt… well, good luck with that. I hear Maxi’s quite the pro at making ridiculous things.”

The boys laughed, as I held up the bakery bag.

“Anyone seen Hop? I promised him something decent for lunch today.”

Whippet nodded, taking me by the arm to point out the large window at the North end of the beach.

“He and Ryan are down there, Ryan’s doing all of the rescuing though. It’s sort of a training day.”

“Okay, cool thanks Whip. I’ll see you lot later.”

I reached over, taking the paper from Harrison and pointing at a spot on the drawing.

“You need to find something stronger here; it’ll be easier to catch a wave.”

I headed out the door and down the stairs, hearing the boys groaning as they realised what I was talking about.

 

Sure enough, Hoppo was down at the north end with Ryan, eyes on the water as he watched the trainee. I shook my head, sitting in Ryan’s spot in the rhino. Hoppo just about shit himself until he realised it was me, and smiled.

“Thanks kiddo.”

He ruffled my hair and I groaned, threatening to take back the pie. He snorted, taking the tomato sauce sachet I handed him to decorate his pie with. I heard footsteps and glanced up just in time to see Ryan coming back shirtless with his rescue board, the board standing a good three feet taller than him. Hoppo put down his pie to instruct him, handing him a towel.

“Nice job, did you check on the mother afterwards?”

“She’s going to go to the hospital now so that they can check her daughter’s lungs.”

“Good job mate, come sit.”

I went to sit in the middle seat but Ryan stopped me, gesturing to the back of the rhino.

“I’m gonna sit out here and dry off a bit.”

“Fair call.”

Hoppo picked up his pie again, just about to take a bite when he spotted something, the radio sounding.

“Hey Hop, I know Ryan’s meant to be doing all the rescues today but this might be for you, there’s two people in trouble just off flat rock, maybe a possible third just a little closer to the shore.”

“Righto, thanks mate.”

Hoppo put down his pie and radio, thumping on the back of the seat to alert Ryan.

“Let’s go mate; there are three in trouble just off flat rock.”

Then he was gone, both tossing off their shirts and sunglasses to get their boards. I watched with wide eyes as Ryan took off first, getting to the water and jumping in, followed shortly by Hoppo who quickly caught up then overtook Ryan. It was soon apparent to me who was the more experienced lifeguard as Hoppo navigated the waves with ease, Ryan going in a different direction to get the third one just as they stuck their hand up- that was a first. I’d only seen two or three rescues with the boys and not once had I noticed someone stick their hand up for help.  Hoppo headed for the two further out from the rock, picking one up just in time for a wave to crash over them. My eyes widened, watching Ryan and Hoppo’s every move. Ryan began to head in, picking the waves to ride in. His patient got dropped off and Ryan did a quick check on them, before he turned to me.

“Where’s Hop?”

“He got washed out; I think he’s coming back now.”

Just at that, our heads snapped to see Hoppo indeed coming back to the shore, standing as soon as he could while tossing the other two off. I grimaced, realising he was pissed. Like… red-hot mad. Ryan face-palmed, groaning.

“This is not gonna end well.”

We watched on as Hoppo started talking to the people he’d rescued, pointing at the red and yellow flags. They were laughing and pushing each other around, and just when I thought Hoppo was going to snap he threw his hand in the air, taking his board back to us. I raised an eyebrow as he sat back in his seat, throwing his shirt back on, accompanied by his hat and sunglasses. He picked up his pie and I watched him for a moment, Ryan slumping in the back. He was exhausted, both of them were, and I saw Hoppo rip off a piece of his pie.

“Here mate.”

He handed it to Ryan, who thanked him then ate it. They sat in silence, before Ryan got up. He towel dried his hair, smiling at me.

“Hey.”

“Hey Ryan.”

We made awkward eye contact for a moment, before Hoppo cleared his throat.

“You did really well in that rescue mate, keep going like that and you’ll be a full time lifeguard in no time.”

“Thanks Hoppo.”

He flicked his hair back, his radio crackling to life.

“We got him mate! That was an evil idea Ryan!”

Ryan cracked up laughing at Jesse’s report, me and Hoppo raising an eyebrow. Ryan snorted, putting his radio to his mouth.

“Can’t believe he fell for it Jess, nice one.”

“Oh, and there’s someone just in front of you that could do with a hand.”

Hoppo was gone by the time Jesse finished what he was saying, taking off into the water with his board. I watched as he paddled out, catching that person just before it could get bad. Ryan sighed, and I looked at him.

“What’s up with you?”

“Oh, Hop’s gonna be annoyed because I’m supposed to be proving myself and he just had to go out when I should have been watching.”

“Don’t think like that Ryan. I’m sure Hoppo will understand.”

“Pfft.”

He slumped on to the back of the rhino, crossing his arms and I didn’t make an attempt to talk to him again. Hoppo returned, glancing over at Ryan.

“Head back to the tower mate, send one of those boys who’ve been pranking down.”

Ryan nods, leaving with his shirt in hand. I waved at him and he sent a brief one back before disappearing into the sea of people enjoying the beach.

 

Hoppo rested his head back against the headrest while Jesse paced around the rhino, looking over at me.

“Y’know, I met your mother here.”

“Really?”

“Mm. It was a long time ago, but I remember it.”

“Did she have trouble in the water?”

“Oh, no way. She just needed some help for a friend, they were drunk and being a pain.”

“Wow. She never told me about that.”

“That _friend_ was her boyfriend at the time, and he was harassing her. It was something I’ve never seen before, and I wasn’t impressed. I ended up walking him back to the tower and someone called the cops for me, can’t remember who, but I’m glad they did.”

“Wow.”

I leaned back in my seat, taking in this new information. Hoppo sighed, watching Jesse while talking to me.

“She loved Bondi, even after that. I noticed she kept coming back for a week or so, and I approached her off shift to ask why. She just smiled, punched me on the arm, and asked me on a date. Me, and I always thought I’d be the one to ask a girl out.”

Hoppo burst out laughing but I could tell it was bittersweet, and I turned to him.

“She always talked about Bondi, she always said if I ever went east- came here- then I had to go to Bondi. When she died… that was what I did; I did it to find you.”

“Grace?”

I grinned.

“Okay and I wanted to see Bondi for myself.”

I glanced around, taking in the blue water and the soft sand. It was hot as hell, but I was glad to be there.

“Yeah, Bondi’s pretty good.”

Hoppo nudged my arm, just as Jesse came over.

“Hey Hop, I’ve got something for you.”

“What’s that mate?”

Jesse stood aside, showing a small child crying. Immediately I lifted her up into the middle seat, Jesse radioing back to the tower while Hoppo got to work.

“I’m Hoppo and this is Grace, what’s wrong sweetheart?”

The girl just cried, so I took her hands.

“It’s okay; we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.”

She blurted a bunch of a different language at us and I frowned, Jesse raising an eyebrow.

“Take her up to the tower.”

 

We got up to the tower and a woman barrelled out, down the stairs and picking the girl up immediately. I went to stop her when Reidy held a hand up, telling me it was okay. Hoppo heaved a sigh of relief, tossing his hat to the side.

“She must be her mother,” he explained and I hummed, nodding. We watched the reunion, and then Hoppo nudged my side.

“Thanks for that. She would have flipped shit if it was just me.”

“Aren’t you glad I’m around, _dad_?”

Everyone froze, and I realised what I’d said. It was just in a joking manner, but everyone had heard it. I immediately turned to Hoppo, ready to apologise, when I saw a tear slip from him.

“That was the best thing you’ve said to me.”

He stepped forward and I hugged him, burying my head in his neck.

“I didn’t realise you liked it so much.”

“I’m your dad, I was just waiting. I didn’t want to put pressure on you, and I know a lot of eighteen years olds just call their dads by their names so I wasn’t even sure if you would-“

“-dad. Stop.”

We pulled away, and I heard Jesse clapping. Dad whipped to face him and Jesse took off upstairs, gone before myself or dad could do anything about him. Everyone else laughed, going back to work. Dad ruffled my hair, smiling at me.

“I’ll see you later kiddo.”

“Bye dad.”

“That’s my new favourite word.”

Dad went to go upstairs when I frowned.

“What was it before?”

“Fuck!” Harries yelled out the window, and dad just pointed in that direction.

“What he said.”


	6. It Might be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets to spend a little bit of time bonding with the boys while they paint Harrison's apartment. There's more but I can't explain it any better I suck at explanations lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now on my main Wattpad AmmoHemmo if you want to read it there!  
> Also; let me know what you think Grace would do in the next chapter :)

My favourite place to be in the morning wasn’t in bed or in a hot shower after a good workout like most people.

No, I loved to be in the cold water of the ocean, sitting with my legs hanging off my surfboard and pushing the water around. The air was moderately brisk, and the waves were only just starting to get good. I couldn’t help myself to warm up on those smaller ones before I looked around for the bigger surf to ride.

 

A board approached mine, and I went to tell them to obey the surfer code when I heard a familiar voice.

“Grace, hey.”

I spun my head, meeting Jesse’s eyes. He sent me a small smile and gestured to his back, shrugging.

“I’m not surfing, I just- it’s nice out here, it’s good to clear my mind before work.”

“There’s been a lot going on recently?”

“You could say that.”

“Talk to me, if you want. I might be Hoppo’s daughter, but I’m also an outsider and sometimes it’s good to talk to someone who wasn’t there, or isn’t there.”

I squeezed Jesse’s hand, him sighing before he turned to face me.

“There’s… uh. Ah look, it’s just been a lot recently. Hoppo- Hoppo’s not the problem at all, and he’s really trying to be more of a friend toward us boys, but ugh- it’s something I don’t like to talk about.”

“Jesse. You can tell me as much or as little as you want.”

“Thanks, Grace.”

He stretched, flicking out his LIFEGUARD shorts before deciding to let me in. Just a little though, because if he told me everything he wouldn’t be Jesse Pollock, I’d learned over the last three and a half months.

“I dunno, I- there’s been a couple of close calls recently, with the south end… we haven’t been fast enough, we’ve tried everything but people still seem to be close to death when they enter that damn south end.”

“ _Close_ to death, Jess. Close. They didn’t die, you guys were fast and you did what you’re supposed to do.”

“But we can’t do it all and watch the rest of the fuckin’ beach!”

Jesse slammed his hand against the water, huffing. My heart began to beat a million miles a minute and I shifted awkwardly. I could feel Jesse’s frustration, and I hesitated before I reached for his hand again and gave it a supportive, confident tug.

“What you guys do in a day, I could never do in a lifetime. All of you put your lives on the line everyday to help others without a thought toward yourselves, or your personal health. Just last week I saw Jake Nolan do a double rescue then another three separate ones within ten minutes. When I asked him if he was tired he just smiled, and said it was the job. Jesse, you are an incredible person and a very talented lifeguard. You do your absolute best and give it your all, every rescue. Don’t ever feel you’re not doing enough. Just by being there, helping these people and doing what you think is simple you’re doing more than anyone else would think to do.”

He sighed, and reached over to poke at my side.

“For a kid you’re pretty wise. You got that from ya mum right?”

I snorted, before we both laughed. I shoved his shoulder, gesturing to the shore.

“C’mon, we’ve both got shit to do.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Me and a couple of the guys are going over to Huxy’s new place to give him a hand with some reno shit, mind coming along and providing a girl’s point of view?”

“Course.”

We turned, and began to paddle.

 

Halfway through my shift at Sportsgirl I got a text from Harrison, and I ducked out the back to have a look at it.

**Oi Grace**

_**Mm** _

**Can u come over tonight?? Me and boys are doing some reno stuff**

_**Yeh. Text me when you’re home** _

**Thanks mate**

I locked my phone and opened the door when I heard my boss’ voice asking where I was, so I made the decision to head back in before they caught me outside on my phone during my shift.

 

Jesse, Maxi, Jake and Harrison were all waiting for me when I got to Harrison’s new apartment. Harrison handed me a glass of wine and Maxi tossed a pair of Blundstone boots at me.

“Got plans for tonight?” Jesse asked, and I shook my head. He grinned.

“Great. We’re looking at paint swatches for Hux’s room.”

 

“Harrison Reid!”

The paint he’d flicked at me was now all over my freshly painted smooth wall, and I spun to glare at him. Jesse and Maxi stopped their painting too, Jake looking over from his phone where he’d been ordering us some food since we were all getting hangry. Hence; the paint all over me and the wall, that was the incorrect colour.

I spun, glaring at Harrison who snickered, struggling to keep in his laughter. I groaned, gesturing to the shirt I was wearing.

“C’mon man! This was my best shirt!”

“ _Your_ best shirt?!” Jesse shot back, and I grinned as I nodded at him.

“Thanks for the shirt by the way, it’s comfy.”

I was wearing his flannelette shirt he kept at Harrison’s for some reason, with my other clothes underneath to keep them as clean as possible. Being nearly the end of the summer it was still hot, so here we were at 9:30 at night wearing shorts, singlets and Blundstone boots to protect our feet from nails and shit. I adored summer for this exact reason, and it seemed Harrison did too because he knew he could get some free labour off us. Maxi had explained he was the first one to volunteer and he dragged Jake and Jesse into it, and then Harrison had said he wasn’t completely sold on his colour choices so Jesse had suggested bringing in a female; aka me.

 

Pizza arrived, and we all dug in. Maxi and Jesse fought over the last slice of meatlovers, while Harrison and I tried to get a slice from Jake- he wasn’t having it, and just shoved it into his mouth. Harrison pouted, and I bit my lip as I glared at Jake.

“You’re gonna make my best friend cry!” I protested, Jake raising an eyebrow at me when Harrison grabbed me around the neck, pretending to cry into my shoulder. A smile threatened to break over my mouth, so I turned to ‘comforting’ Harrison.

“Aw Hux its okay, Jake’s just an asshole with no manners.”

Maxi and Jesse cackled, collapsing with a thump as they listened to us. Jake rolled his eyes, amused with Harrison and I’s acting.

“Congratulations. You two are going straight to Hollywood.”

“We did it Harrison, we got through!”

We high fived, before bursting out laughing. Maxi stood, recovering from his laughing fit, and headed for the kitchen to chuck away some of the rubbish. He returned with beers for everyone, and we cracked them open without hesitation.

 

As the night began to wind down we all headed for Harrison’s brand new couch- the big one that had a lot of room- and flopped on to it, Maxi pointing at the longer section.

“I got there tonight.”

“Who says you’re allowed to stay over?” Harrison replied, and Maxi turned to him with a sheepish smile.

“You, when you’re a little more drunk?”

“… I’ll buy that.”

Jake stretched his legs out, reaching into his pocket to check his phone.

“Ooh shit, I better get going. I’ll see you guys next week.”

“Righto mate, see you then.”

Maxi got up to shake his hand, Jesse and Harrison following. Jake left and I glanced at my phone.

“Lauren texted me, she wants me and Georgia to meet up for coffee tomorrow.”

“You should,” Jesse said, and I glared at him.

“Georgia wasn’t exactly welcoming, remember?”

“It was just the shock, usually she’s super nice,” Harrison explained, and I frowned.

“Maxi?”

“I’m not commenting,” he hummed. Since Jake left he’d already moved over to the lounge section of the couch, stretching out his long limbs. Harrison reclined his chair, closing his eyes.

“Just go, mate. You never know, it could be good.”

His speech was slurred from sleepiness, and I shrugged in response.

“Maybe you’re right.”


	7. It's Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee catch up goes lopsided.

“Hey Huxy, you know how you’re just my bestest best friend, the coolest guy ever?”

“Okay Grace, what do you want?”

I pouted while Maxi and Jesse both laughed, Harrison unamused. I scooped up more scrambled eggs into my mouth before continuing.

“Y’know how Lauren wants to do coffee with me and Georgia?”

“Mmmm…”

Jesse and Maxi made excuses then about doing the dishes, scooping up everything from the dining table and making a beeline for the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, turning back to Harrison.

“I was kind of hoping you could come with me?”

“Grace, Georgia knows me. She has for a while-“

“-please, Harrison. I feel so awkward and I know she’s not going to play nice.”

“Think about this. What would your dad say? He’d sack me if he saw me near you or your sisters!”

“He hasn’t so far. I literally told him I was staying with you tonight and he went okay have fun. Harrison seriously, I need your help. You’re my best friend and I need backup.”

“Look, why don’t you ask your dad? He could help keep the peace.”

I furrowed my brows.

“Hux-“

“-look, I’ll be around, I have to buy a new wetsuit and a couple of things for here. Go on your own and if it goes to shit just text me.”

I hunched my shoulder, huffing before I straightened and nodded.

“Deal.”

 

“Grace, hey!”

“Lauren!”

As I approached the coffee shop Lauren stood from her seat, opening her arms for a welcoming hug. We broke apart and she handed me a menu, gesturing to the empty chair.

“G just went to order; she’ll be back in a sec.”

I hummed. Lauren scooted her chair toward mine, leaning in close to me with a sympathetic smile.

“I’m really sorry about what happened at dad’s party. I was not expecting her to be like that, usually she’s really friendly.”

“Oh, it’s- it’s okay, uhm…”

At that Georgia appeared, and as she sat at the table she sent me a half-hearted smile. I grinned back.

“Hi Georgia!”

“Grace.”

She pulled out her phone and went on Instagram, leaving me sitting there awkwardly. It was silent for a minute, before Lauren cleared her throat.

“So! What’s been going on lately?”

“Not much actually, I was at Harrison Reid’s last night helping with painting and stuff, but other than that it’s been pretty quiet. Work, go home, sleep, see friends, repeat, you know how it is.”

“Definitely. You’ve settled in okay then?”

Lauren’s concern was genuine, and I nodded.

“Dad and the Bondi crew have been so welcoming and inviting, they’ve been great.”

“Good for you.”

I brushed off Georgia’s comment, squeezing Lauren’s arm.

“What about you; how’s uni going and everything?”

“I’m actually just finishing off my degree, I’ll be graduating next month.”

“Wow, congratulations! What were you studying, again? Sorry, I- uh, that night at dad’s was kind of busy, and I met a lot of people-“

“-if you cared you’d remember”

That one hurt, and I saw Lauren shoot Georgia a glare.

“Cool it.”

“No, she’s right. I am sorry, but it was so busy. I do care.”

“I know sweetie.”

Lauren reached over and squeezed my hand. I smiled at her, picking up the menu I’d abandoned a while ago.

“The mozzarella sticks look great, with a croissant we’re talkin’.”

 

Our food and coffee arrived and I dug in. Lauren and Georgia began to talk quietly between themselves, but when they realised I was listening they turned to texting, so I pulled out my phone. Harrison had promised.

 

**Harrison**

**Harrison**

**Harrison Reid**

**What’s your middle name??**

**Harrison!**

**Wut**

**Can you come get me pls?**

**No**

**Why???**

**I’m busy**

**Harrison, you promised!**

**You’re doing fine. Whatever you think is going on, probably isn’t**

**Fuck u**

I slammed my phone to the table, scaring my sisters. They exchanged glances, before Lauren straightened.

“Georgia has something she wants to say. G?”

Georgia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, biting her lip before she looked me in the eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

I put my cup of coffee down, sputtering with shock.

“Wow, thanks Georgia-“

“-I’m sorry that your life is so shit that you feel the need to sleep with Harrison to feel better about yourself, I’m sorry that you think Maxi and Jesse are your friends when in reality all they feel is pity for you.”

She stood, shoving her chair back as she gathered her stuff.

“And I’m really, _really_ fucking sorry that you feel like _dad_ is going to be there for you, because he won’t. He wasn’t there for us, and he definitely won’t be there for _you_.”

With that she was gone, striding down the street without looking back. I sunk into my chair, looking at my plate with distaste. Lauren went to speak but I held my hand up, grabbing my purse.

“I have to go, I’m- I’m sorry.”

 

I found Harrison in the back of Rip Curl, and the second he saw me his eyes widened.

“Holy shit, Grace-“

“-don’t. Just don’t.”

I grabbed a random shirt, looking over it.

“What do you think?”

“Grace-“

“-you’re right, it won’t look right on me.”

“Grace, stop-“

“-ooh, what about this wallet? It’s a nice colour, maybe I can finally replace mine-“

“-stop!”

Harrison grabbed me by my shoulders, making me look at him.

“C’mon, I’m taking you home.”

 

The car pulled up outside the doors to my apartment complex and Harrison put it into park, looking at me.

“What happened, Grace?”

“Leave it.”

“I just-“

“-fuck’s sake, Harrison! Just drop it.”

I got out of the car, slamming the door shut and rustling for my keys in my bag. Once I had them I made my way inside, going straight for the elevator.

 

The second I was in my apartment, I burst into tears.

 

“Grace?”

There was a tentative knock on my bedroom door and I looked up, sighing.

“Hi.”

“Hey. Lauren told me what happened.”

“Of course she did.”

Dad shifted awkwardly, glancing at my bed.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

He sat on the end of my bed and I kicked the tissue box off the empty side, sitting up a little. Dad sighed, and he reached to touch my hand.

“I’m really sorry Georgia said what she did. She- she’s been through a lot.”

“I’ve heard.”

My tone was short, unintentionally, and dad winced.

“She- well, she always thought I wasn’t there enough for her and Lauren, never around when they needed me. I wasn’t at her school presentation days, or a couple of their end of year school concerts in primary school. She’s really, really mad, and hurting, and she thinks me and her mum are going to get back together if she tries hard enough.”

I sniffed, looking at my lap. Dad dipped his head too.

“She’s right, I was a really shitty father when they were younger, I wasn’t around when they needed me the most, I wasn’t there to raise them like a good, loving father should be. I was too busy drinking, or going down to Bondi to save lives. It’s not an excuse, ever. I know that now. By being mad at me… she’s pissed at you.”

Dad stood, beginning to pace.

“Grace, when I found out who you were, I knew it was a chance for a fresh start, as bad as that sounds. I didn’t want to be that parent to you that I was to them, so I made the decision to become more invested in your life, and their lives. I don’t think they’ve really noticed yet.”

I hummed, shrugging. Dad stopped pacing for a second to hold my arm.

“Listen to me. I was a shitty dad to them, but I’m trying here. I’m really, really trying.”

I looked up, finally meeting his gaze.

“I know, and I’m really thankful for that. But Georgia, what she said-“

“-was a load of bullshit. I trust you with Harrison, I know you’re not doing anything, and I know for a fact Maxi and Jesse want to be your friend because they think you’re fun and a nice break from the others in the tower. She got the part about me being a shit father right, but that’s her own beef getting in the way- did I say that right?”

I half smiled, nodding as I wiped away my tears. Dad smiled, finally sitting back down too.

“So I need you to trust me when I say that she’s just trying to hurt you because she’s hurt too. Don’t listen to anything she says.”

“Okay. Thanks, dad.”

I reached over and hugged him, burying my head into his shoulder.

“You’re a good kid, Grace,” he whispered and I thumped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse you, I’m eighteen.”

“Still a kid.”

We laughed, dad nudging my shoulder.

“I meant what I said, and I hope you remember it when she’s trying to rile you up.”

“I will.”

 

I was in the kitchen making dinner when there was a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock, before going to answer it.

There stood Ryan, with flowers in hand. I raised an eyebrow as he sent me a lopsided smile.

“I wanted to give you these, I uh- word travels fast.”

I facepalmed.

“Is Harrison okay? I was such an asshole.”

“Oh, he’s fine. But I- I wanted to check on _you_.”

I blushed as he held out the flowers. I accepted them, inhaling their scent. Wow; they smelled amazing. When I was realised we were standing in the hallway like losers, I stepped back.

“C’mon in.”

Ryan followed me in and I dug around for a vase under the sink, finding one right up the back that could hold the bouquet. Ryan sat at the island, and watched me for a moment.

“So, I was wondering… we have a premiere night at Deano’s coming up, we all go in our uniform for shits and giggles and we watch the first episode of the new season together. It’s super casual… would you want to come? As my… date?”

I froze.

 _Ryan Yerbury was asking me out_.

“I- uhm-“

“-you don’t have to decide now, I just… wanted to ask. We still have a little while.”

He slid off the chair, heading for the door. Right before he could leave I grabbed his hand, pulling him to face me.

“I’d love to, it’s just… my dad’s gonna be there, and you know how he feels about lifeguards dating his daughters-“

“- we could do it at my place instead? Just us two, I’ll cancel with the boys, pretend I’m sick?”

“You’d do that?”

I felt shocked at his offer, Ryan nodding.

“If that would make you feel more comfortable… then yeah, yeah I would.”

I looked at my feet for a moment, shifting.

“Beer and take out?”

“Yeah.”

I hummed, slowly nodding.

“That… sounds like fun. Maybe we can watch a movie after.”

“Okay, yeah. We can definitely do that.”

Ryan’s hand holding mine squeezed, before he hugged me.

“Let’s uh… keep this between us for a little while, okay?” I whispered in his ear. He nodded, tucking a curl behind my ear.

“If that’s what you want, we can do that.”

“Thanks, Ryan.”

I kissed his cheek and he reached for the door knob, opening the door out to the corridor.

“I gotta go, but uh- I can’t wait.”

I smiled, nodding.

“Me neither.”


	8. This Was Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Harrison get a lil emotional with their reunion (what's going on with Harrison? Comment!) and Grace gets her cutesy date with Ryan in her apartment with pizza, coronas, and some cuddles.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Huttsy.”

Harrison sighed, stepping back.

“Come in. Not gonna yell at me more are ya?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

He lead me to the kitchen and cracked open a bottle of water, sliding it to me. I took a sip, running a hand through my hair. Harrison was leaning against the bench and he seemed resigned; as though he felt he’d done something wrong. I stretched out, using my hands to bracket me on his barstool.

“The apartment looks good, Hutts. It’s coming along.”

“Me and Maxi have been putting in a couple extra hours.”

“I can tell…”

We fell silent and I bit my lip.

“I owe you an apology. I was a bitch for yelling at you telling you to fuck off when I’d asked you to be there earlier. That was really uncalled for. I’m sorry.”

Harrison shook his head, staring at the tiled floor on his side of the kitchen.

“I really needed my best friend a couple days ago, Grace. I wasn’t going to tell Maxi because he’s going through enough and I wasn’t gonna tell Jesse because he’s not great at heart to hearts, but I knew that you’d be able to help me. When I went to pick up the phone I remembered you wanted me out of your business. It’s fuckin’ ridiculous, I know, I should have just-“

“-you should have just called me. Whatever it was, it clearly shook you up. We might not have been talking but I’m still around, even if it’s just to sit with you.”

Harrison heaved a deep breath, straightening up. Another sip of water and the regular Harrison washed over him, sending me a grin.

“We’re cool. Thanks for that.”

“Anytime knucklehead.”

I leapt over the bench and reached to scruff his hair. Harrison moved just in time and bolted. I burst out laughing.

“Harrison Reid, it’s so on!”

 

“You’re being weird.”

“What? Harrison, you’re the weird one.”

He laughed, rolling his eyes. He gestured toward my phone and I instinctively glanced at it. Harrison sat back, hands behind his head as though he had proved a point. I raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

“Grace you’ve been staring at your phone all lunch, you’re on another planet mate. Something on your mind that you’d like to share with Huttsy?”

“ _Huttsy_ needs to stop referring to himself in third person point of view,” I remarked. Harrison snorted, shifting in his seat to straighten.

“C’mon, what’s going on? You can’t keep a secret, I know you.”

“Okay rude. First of all, I can keep a secret. Secondly, what if I don’t want to tell you?”

“I’m your best friend, aren’t we supposed to tell each other everything, spend time giggling over some guy, and you help me with whoever I’m liking?”

I used the folder he was using to whack him in the shoulder and Harrison pretended to be hurt, before we both dissolved into laughter.

“Anyway, can you come over tomorrow night after the premiere? Me, Maxi, Jesse and a couple others are gonna have beers and work on my apartment for a bit.”

I winced.

“Sorry Hutts, count me out on this one. I’m uh- occupied.”

Harrison sent me that classic pout and I got up from my seat, grabbing my bag.

“I have to get back to work, and I have no doubt dad will be wondering where you are.”

“Okay fine, walk away then! I’ll find out Grace, I’ll find out!”

I burst out laughing as I rushed for Sportsgirl, begging internally not to be late. I’d stayed with Harrison a little too long.

 

A glance at my watch told me it was 5pm and only really an hour before Ryan was coming over. My phone buzzed and I saw it was dad, asking me if I was coming to the premiere tonight. I sent back the exact same thing I’d told Harrison; _Sorry! Occupied tonight! I’ll watch it on catch up later x_ , then realised Jesse had texted me too. Rare for Jess; if he needs me he usually just calls.

_Jesse: Heads up Ryan’s in love with you_

Shit.

_Grace: You’re hilarious Jesse_

_Jesse: lmao yeh_

Jesse is a shithead. Correct.

 

A knock sounded and I got up from the couch, heading for the door. When I unlocked it Ryan smiled at me, one hand juggling a pizza box and his wallet while the other held a six-pack of Coronas. We stared for a moment, awkwardness between us, before I stepped back.

“Come in; let me take that.”

I took the pizza box from him, Ryan following me to my kitchen. I opened a cabinet and found plates to put the pizza on, enjoying the smell coming from the box. Behind me I heard Ryan open the beers and he appeared beside me, offering me one. I took it from him, letting it clink against his.

“Hey congrats on the end of your traineeship. Dad said he was really impressed; you really pulled your finger out.”

Ryan laughed, sitting back against the bench. I opened the pizza box and slid a couple pieces on to our plates, raising an eyebrow.

“How did you know my favourite topping? Did you… take the onion off?”

“You know my cousin and his friends think they’re setting us up, right? Jesse told me what your favourite was as I left Harrison’s.”

“You were at Harrison’s? I thought he was working.”

“He was. We just… did some adjustments to his mirror in his room.”

Ryan pulled his phone from his pocket and showed me the photos of what he, Jesse and Kerrbox had been up to in Harrison’s freshly painted apartment. All over the mirror was writing, colourful and bright, and I snorted.

“Washable markers?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s genius. C’mon, the premiere is on in five.”

 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Somehow during us watching Bondi Rescue I’d ended up against Ryan’s side, our plates abandoned and drinks long forgotten as we were dragged into the show. I was the first to speak, and when I looked up Ryan slowly nodded.

“They did that really well.”

I hummed, taking his hand.

“Hey- thanks for bailing on the guys for me tonight. You didn’t have to do that, but I appreciate it.”

“You’re a really cool person to be around, Grace. Uh, don’t tell Hoppo this since he literally could have a heart attack but… I kinda liked you the second I saw you messing with Jesse’s lunch the first time.”

Ryan cringed, hand going to his head.

“Was that cringy? Too much?”

“No, no! I think that’s really sweet. He hasn’t forgiven me for the last time yet.”

I reached up and pecked his cheek, Ryan wrapping me in a hug.

“Maybe we could watch a movie? Just hang out, y’know…”

“I have Stan, but Netflix isn’t working,” I blurted. Ryan sat back, bursting into laughter.

“So Netflix and chill is a no go?”

I rolled my eyes, landing a playful hit on his stomach.

“When you put it like that, yes.”

 

We found a movie to watch and I snuggled into Ryan’s side, reaching for a blanket and my phone. I had one text from Harrison and a missed call from dad, but that was something I could deal with later. I lay back on Ryan’s side, wrapping the blanket around myself.

“So what are you planning to do in the off season? I know you still have to do patrol and stuff, but any other plans?”

“Maxi has been telling me about this program down at the station recently; he said it was something I’d be really good at and I’m kinda down to try something new.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“What ‘bout you? Gonna go to uni or TAFE?”

“I was thinking about that and… yeah, maybe. I need to have a look around, see what there is. Police work has always been an interest of mine; maybe I can pursue that.”

“That would be incredible. You’d be good at that I reckon.”

I squeezed his hand, yawning.

“Thanks.”

 

“Tonight was fun. Thanks for the pizza and beer; it was great. That pizza was cooked so well.”

“Yeah, I had fun too. Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“I’d really like that.”

We stood there in awkward silence for a minute, before Ryan decreased the space between us and kissed me. His lips touched mine and instinctively my eyes fluttered closed. When we pulled away he grinned, and kissed me again.

“I’ll see you around.”

“Y-yeah. Bye, Ryan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, make sure you subscribe or bookmark this work so you'll know when I update it! I'm hoping my workload from school will get lighter soon but it's not looking great; I graduate in approximately 15 weeks which is nuts.   
> Also, comment what you think Harrison was talking about when he said he could have really used Grace's support a couple of days ago. I'd love to know.


	9. She's Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s sad that you’d choose Grace- who’s been in your life for a couple months- over your daughter who you’ve known since she was born. I can’t say I saw it going this way when you and mum split up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, this is going to become an original work! Do you have any suggestions for what the lifeguards do in the original work?

The look on dad’s face when he walked into the tower was worth a thousand words.

“Grace?”

“Oh, hey dad!”

He raised an eyebrow, before sighing.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Dad, I’ve only been here almost four months, I wasn’t sure if we were ready to talk about it…”

“I think you should tell me what’s going on, right now.”

I shrugged.

“There’s not much to say, dad. You’re a grandfather, congratulations?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he resisted the urge to smile. With Harrison on one knee and Jesse on the other, I’m sure it was quite the sight. I patted Harrison’s back, making a voice mothers used to speak to their babies.

“This is Harrison.”

“Oh?”

“And this is Jesse.”

“Fraternal twins?” Dad questioned, and I nodded.

“It was a rare occurrence!”

“Right. Okay. Well, your twins need to get to work now.”

“That’s child labour!” Jesse exclaimed before he grabbed his belt that held everything he needed on the beach.

“Where are we goin’?” Harrison asked. Dad pointed at the door.

“You two need to watch the flags; I told Deano and Ryan they could give someone a hand in North Corner so it’s unmanned now.”

“Got it.”

The two boys disappeared out the door with their stuff and dad laughed, ruffling my hair.

“Dinner tonight, my place.”

“Sounds appealing… what’s in it for me?”

“You can pat my dog and pick the movie.”

“Done.”

 

Dad opened the door to greet me with a smile and I nearly forgot for a moment that I’d only known him a few months; not my whole life.

“Hey, dad.”

“Hey, kiddo.”

We stepped inside and hugged, dad pulling away when I held out the box of Favourites. His smile changed, and he ruffled my hair.

“Grace, never change.”

“Sorry dad, I gotta grow up some day-“

“-DAD! LAUREN WON’T GIVE ME THE BOTTLE OPENER!”

I froze, looking at dad as he winced.

“Oh, yeah, uhm… the other two are here by the way.”

My eyebrow raised and he shrank further.

“They invited themselves?”

Higher. Further.

“Okay, Lauren invited herself and dragged your sister along. Out of my control, they wanted to stay and I wasn’t about to say no.”

“Dad, it’s okay. I get it.”

I squeezed his arm, gesturing to down the hallway.

“C’mon; I can smell the barbecue from here.”

 

“Grace, hey!”

“Hey Lauren.”

We hugged, Lauren giving me a squeeze.

“I apologise for anything Georgia says to you in the next few hours,” she whispered in my ear. I nodded, stepping back.

“Thanks.”

 

“Girls, I’ve actually got you here for a reason.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, Kerrbox brought up the idea of doing the Rottnest Swim again this year, which means I’m going to be away for a bit. At least a week, since there’ll be press and everything.”

Lauren put her fork down, raising an eyebrow.

“Dad?”

“I have a choice; either rent it to one of the boys for the week, or one of you three can house sit. I’d prefer it to be one of you, but don’t tell them. They’ll be crushed.”

I snorted, Lauren’s shoulders shaking as she laughed. Georgia rolled her eyes and continued playing with the food on her plate. Right. Okay. Be like that.

“So… do I have any takers?”

“Could I team up with someone? I hate being home alone,” I offered. Dad nodded.

“Maxi and Harrison are coming with us since Maxi has a book tour and Harrison’s going for the actual swim.”

“That’s okay, I can get someone else. Lauren?”

“Sorry sweetie, but I’ve got to stay on campus.”

“Georgia? What about you?”

“How about no?” Georgia snapped. Her chair squeaked on the wooden flooring as she shoved it back.

 

“It’s really cute, dad, how you’re so interested in being a part of our lives now. I love that the only thing that motivated you was when Grace showed up and apparently reminded you that _hey_ , you are a dad. Fricken funny how the world works, huh? _Hilarious_.”

“-Georgia,” Lauren scolded, but I stopped her as I stood too.

“You know what? I’m sick and tired of putting up with you talking shit about me as though I’m not in the room. I’m sorry your relationship with dad was so shitty when you were my age and I’m sorry that things haven’t gotten any better since you’re so closed off to everyone. People hurt you, I get it. That doesn’t mean you can take it out on me, or dad. You can get your shit together and open up a little, or you can leave me alone. It’s that simple.”

There was silence over the whole table for a minute, before Georgia stared down dad.

“It’s sad that you’d choose Grace- who’s been in your life for a couple months- over your daughter who you’ve known since she was born. I can’t say I saw it going this way when you and mum split up.”

Dad stood too now. Lauren was quietly slipping over to the kitchen, dishes in hand. Dad cleared his throat, picking up his glass of wine.

“I think I’m going to bed. You two sort this out or get out. Both of you.”

“But dad-“

“Dad, I-“

He waved his hand at us, going over to kiss Lauren’s cheek before he disappeared up the stairs to his room. Lauren was loading the dishwasher (aka keeping an eye on us) and Georgia straightened.

“You and dad are so alike. Both stubborn, you both have a voice of authority. I wouldn’t be surprised if you bossed Harrison around all day.”

“Would. You. Let. Me and Harrison. Go. I never slept with him; he’s a really good friend. Besides, I’m seeing someone else.”

“That’s never stopped anyone,” my sister seethed.

“I don’t get it. Are you mad at me for hanging with Harrison or are you pissed at me because I’m getting to know my father?”

“He’s _my_ father too, Grace!”

“Well no shit, Georgia. Look, I don’t- I think I’m going to go. I’m sorry you’re so far up your own ass that you can’t see that dad’s happier than he’s ever been. When I moved here it was obvious he was sad and kind of drifting, but now he’s willing to do shit, and he’s smiling and laughing, and… I think he regrets not being in yours and Lauren’s lives more. He loves you, _both_ of you, so much and it breaks my heart that you’re not interested in trying for him.”

 

“Grace?”

“Ryan, hey. I know, it’s late and I’m sorry but- but uh, I just… I needed someone-“

“-no, no that’s cool. Come in; Trent’s on date night so it’s just me.”

Ryan stepped back and let me into his shared apartment. I glanced around, recognising the familiar space. I heard the door close behind me, and shortly after felt a hand touch my waist.

“You good? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“Yeah, I’m- it’s a long story. Do you mind if I just hang for a bit? My heart’s still racing.”

“No worries. Here, sit. Want some water?”

“Thanks.”

I found a spot on the couch and noticed the first round of the AFL was on the tv, a low volume that told me Ryan hadn’t really been watching it. He returned from the kitchen with a cool water bottle, running a hand over my back.

“Can I sit here?”

“Your house dude; your rules.”

Ryan’s face melted, and he took me gently by the shoulder.

“Not when it comes to your comfort. Your rules on that.”

I took a sip of the water and Ryan kept his hand on my back, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet… would it be okay if we just… hung out for a bit?”

“Yeah, no worries. C’mere.”

Ryan extended an arm out and I tentatively rested against his side. He pressed a kiss to my temple and I felt myself begin to melt. Ryan rubbed my arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I got time.”


End file.
